


Angels

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being as in love with you as I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                Harry loved to watch Louis. Sometimes people enjoyed pointing out just how much Harry loved to watch Louis and how it clearly meant that they were in love, but people didn’t realise just how much Louis watched Harry in return. No one seemed to ever pick up on that.

                Because as much as Harry watched Louis, it would ever even begin to compare to the way that Louis stared, learning the things about Harry that no one else saw and never would. They’d have to watch as much as Louis did and even then they wouldn’t be as in love with Harry as Louis was.

                Sometimes they’d curl up together in bed, Harry pressing his face into Louis’s chest and whispering all his fears and dreams that he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to achieve. Louis listens, his arms wrapped around Harry with the intent of holding him as close as possible. He never needed to speak about his feelings for Harry. The words could forever remain unspoken because Harry knew that Louis loved him and Louis knew that Harry loved him back.

                They were made for each other; two halves of a whole that didn’t fit unless they were together. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
